Being Honest
by Jodie.Alexandra91
Summary: A new career; a fresh start. That was what Onodera Ritsu thought when he entered his career at Marukawa Publishing. He didn't think that he would meet his high-school love in this place...As his boss! Find out how Ritsu copes with his feelings for his long lost love. Will love be rekindled? Warning: Contains sexual content. Cannot be held liable for blood loss or feint hearts.


Coming home from a tough day at the office, Onodera Ritsu walked into his apartment – his life sapped from his tired body. He dropped his bag on the floor, took his shoes off at the door and reached for the nearest couch to collapse onto. He was too tired to take off his coat. _Takano_. He had been on Ritsu's mind all day.

Several days before, Masamune Takano had cornered him at the office whilst everyone was on lunch break. In the heat of the moment, Takano wanted to do Ritsu there on the piles of manuscripts but Ritsu pushed him away. He did not want to fall in love with Takano, but the more he saw him, the more he fell head over heels.

"Do you not want me?" Takano whispered into Ritsu's ear, as the younger man attempted his escape.

"I'm not sure." Stunned by the reply, Takano released him and went back to his desk. The atmosphere felt awkward and silent; Ritsu didn't know what to do. Takano looked sulkily at his computer before getting annoyed.

"What are you staring at?" Takano asked fiercely. Ritsu jumped at the outburst, but knew it was his fault to begin with. Taking a deep breath, he calmed down.

"I need some time." Takano looked at him waiting for him to continue, his lips tightly pursed. Ritsu feeling the tension hurried on. "I just think you shouldn't be so forward all the time. You don't consider my feelings."

"I never got the impression you minded, Onodera."

"Of course I mind being pushed down all the time, when I clearly don't like you," Ritsu protested. Takano quickly got out of his chair and pinned the young man to a near-by filing cabinet. Closing the space between them his lips parted, his tongue was almost in Ritsu's mouth when he stopped. Ritsu waited for Takano with his eyes closed, but when he opened them he blushed as Takano bitterly stared at him.

"You're really not honest with your feelings, Ritsu," the older man said quietly. He only used Ritsu's name when he was being serious. Moving away from Ritsu, Takano grabbed his bag and went off to lunch. "I won't do any more until you start being honest."

Takano left the room, leaving Ritsu standing in the same shocked position that the seme left him in. Did Takano promise to not touch him? Ritsu smiled gleefully at the hassle he no longer had to deal with.

Lying on his couch with his coat on, Ritsu struggled to get up. It had only been a few days but he missed Takano's touch. Hiding his eyes from the light, he tried not to cry. It had been a busy week for the Emerald manga team as the launch date for one of their popular manga drew ever closer. Ritsu didn't have time to think about Takano whilst at the office, but seeing him there day after day made Ritsu's heart ache. He got up enough to get his coat off, but did not have the energy to move from the couch; so there he slept.

Standing outside the door poised to knock, Takano began to have second thoughts on disturbing Ritsu. It had been several days ago since there spat, and true to his word, Takano did not touch the younger man. He started to reach for the door handle but stopped himself as he noticed his hand shaking slightly. Blushing to himself, he stood idly staring at the door to Ritsu's apartment.

_What am I doing?_ He thought. He turned from the door and entered his own apartment next door. Resting his head against the door, Takano cursed himself.

_Why can't I control myself?_ His hand felt his chest where his heart's beats vibrated through him to his hand. He wanted to be near the young man. He wanted to touch him. Takano found it difficult to go through with his promise, but he went through it nonetheless. He was tired of Ritsu's games. Everything about Ritsu told Takano that he wanted him, so why couldn't he admit it. In his other hand, he held a manuscript he wanted Ritsu to go over. He could've given it to him in the office; they were talking normally at work. Was he making the manuscript an excuse to see Ritsu? Plucking his courage back up, he left his apartment to try once more.

Finding himself outside of Ritsu's door, he slowly felt the door handle to see if it was locked. It was open. Surprised, Takano opened the door a few inches and saw that the light was still on, but heard no movement from inside. Deciding to go in Takano stepped through quietly, making sure to close the door behind him.

It had been a long time since he had been in Ritsu's home. He looked around for the young man, only to find him crashed out on the couch. He edged closer, unable to resist the beautiful sleeping face. His heart raced as the urge to touch the sleeping man began to overwhelm him. _What am I doing?_ Takano turned to leave but tripped over the coffee table and fell flat on his face. Ritsu awoke from his slumber.

"Takano?" Takano stopped in his tracks and turned to face Ritsu, annoyed at himself for getting caught. "What are you doing here?"

"Err, well I need you to look at this manuscript for me," the older man said refusing to keep eye contact. He handed the manuscript to Ritsu and went to leave. "Can you get it done by the weekend?"

"The weekend!" Ritsu exclaimed and drooped his shoulders in despair. "You've forgotten I'm due to take this weekend off."

"Oh, well then get it done for Monday then." Takano was almost at the door when he felt a slight tug at his sleeve. Turning round he found Ritsu clinging to him like a lost child. "What?"

"Oh, I, umm," Ritsu spluttered as he realised what he had done; he held up his hands to emphasise his innocence. "It's nothing."

Takano, no longer able to hold back, swung round at Ritsu and pinned him to the wall. His breath had become erratic, his palms began to sweat. Ritsu blushed and stared at Takano unable to stop the older man if he pushed himself on to him. To Ritsu's disappointment it only took a few minutes for Takano to calm down and to leave the apartment without a word. Upset at missing his chance, Takano rushed to the apartment next door, bolted the door before hiding in the darkness of his room. His heart was beating so fast he couldn't keep up with it.

_Too close_, he thought. Ritsu's scent lingered on his shirt, a fragrance he desperately wanted to soak in. His hand wandered from his neck to his trousers, where he unbuttoned to make himself more comfortable. Reaching underneath his pants, he felt his best friend slightly erect and moist at the tip. Controlling his breath to the rhythm of his hand, Takano relieved some of the pressure that had built up for several days. He closed his eyes and imagined Ritsu.

Ritsu at his desk smiling and laughing with his co-workers. Ritsu blushing at Takano's advances. These images made Takano's hand pulsate, his seeds overflowing from the tip of his member, it became so hard he imagined penetrating it into Ritsu. He tossed and turned as ecstasy flowed through his veins. His volcano erupted as he reached his climax, crying out the name he loved so much.

"Ritsu," he said panting. "Why do you do this to me?"

Wishing for an answer, he relaxed on his bed not wanting to move. The scent slowly died down. Lying in his mess, Takano shed a single tear wishing Ritsu was with him. He was on vacation at the weekend. Did that mean he'd not be able to see that beautiful face of his? Sighing Takano rolled over and went to sleep.

Confused at what had just happened Ritsu sat back on his couch idly staring in the direction of the front door. Takano had been in his apartment. Why did he not wake him up to begin with? Ritsu was a little sad. It had been several days and he was so close to him. Slouching back, he thought of Takano, what he could be doing in the apartment next door. Blood rushed to his face. Shaking his head, he looked around his apartment and saw that it really needed a tidy. He looked over to a near-by clock. 00:12.

_Takano left it a little late to give me a manuscript,_ he thought. Slinking to his bedroom, Ritsu scattered his clothes on the floor and fell back to sleep.

"Ritsu." A voice cried out in the darkness. Ritsu slowly opened his eyes, a blurry Takano came into focus. Takano had no shirt on, his toned muscles made Ritsu blush. "Ritsu."

"Takano?" The older man placed a single finger on the younger man's lips.

It felt like the room was in slow motion as Ritsu watched Takano loom over him until their lips touched. His heart beat raced as he felt the warmth of the older man press against him, his heart threatened to give way. A hand slipped up Ritsu's night shirt; a finger gently flicked a nipple. Ritsu didn't squirm or try to break free, which he would usually have done; something told him that this felt right. They broke off their contact and dived in much harder than before.

Takano's leg separated Ritsu's legs so a hand could easily find its way to the bulge that had erupted in Ritsu's pants.

"Aaah," Ritsu cried, his face turned redder as his pleasure burst from his mouth. Takano grinned and licked his lips like a lion ready to pounce on his prey. Removing Ritsu's shirt, Takano slowly kissed his way down Ritsu's chest heading for the young man's member.

"Aah. Oh! Takano!" Ritsu cried his muscles tingled with excitement. Takano's head was going up and down, his mouth around Ritsu's cock. Holding onto Takano's hair, Ritsu couldn't contain his ecstasy. The older man, being experienced as he was, moved deliberately slow taking extra care to lick any excess juice from his lollipop. Just when Ritsu was at his limit, Takano pulled off and kissed Ritsu, his hand replacing his tongue.

"Aww, Takano. You tease," Ritsu said disappointed. Takano chuckled but went in for a kiss, which Ritsu could not refuse.

Opening his eyes again, Ritsu was standing at the edge of his bedroom. Confused at what was going on he was about to ask Takano when Ritsu lost his voice. On his bed was Takano and Yokozawa fully embarked on their voyage of love. Ritsu's heart began to shatter as he heard Takano's moans of pleasure. Sweat beaded on Yokozawa's face and chest, when he stopped briefly to catch his breath he glimpsed over to Ritsu and smirked evilly. Ritsu felt his world fall apart.

Screaming Ritsu sat bolt upright in his bed with sweat soaking his nightwear. Looking around the room there was no sign of Takano or Yokozawa. It had been a dream. He placed his hand over his heart willing it to quieten down. Droplets fell onto the sheet. He cleaned his face off before sulking back onto the bed.

It had all felt so real. As he recalled the dream, he blushed as he remembered Takano touching him. Unable to control them, the tears spilled from the banks of his eyes as he longed for his sempai. Glancing at a nearby clock, Ritsu realised he had only a couple hours of sleep. Afraid to see Takano and Yokozawa together, Ritsu feigned off sleep and got up.

The room was filled with bustling movement when Ritsu got to the office in the morning. His eyes were red and bags sagged under his eyes. His hair was unkempt and his clothes looked like he had slept in them.

"Good morning," Ritsu said sleepily. The responses from his co-workers were filled with exhaustion and despair as the approaching deadline crept ever closer. Slinking into his chair, Ritsu quickly glanced towards the head of the worktables. Takano had not yet come in. It was the day before a major launch date and the editor-in- chief was nowhere to be found. Unconcerned, Ritsu started up his laptop to begin the day's work.

Editing for hours and making calls to his various authors, it had suddenly become lunch break. Not wanting to join the others in the cafeteria, Ritsu ate his lunch peacefully as he read over a manuscript. A door opened and Takano walked in, un-noticed by the younger man. Takano crept over to his work desk, trying not to disturb Ritsu. The young editor was so engrossed with the manuscript he was reading, he didn't look up. Takano smiled. It was the manuscript he had given him last night. A coffee cup came out of nowhere making Ritsu jump, almost knocking the manuscript from the table.

"Gahh," Ritsu cried. "Don't scare me like that Takano!"

"Sorry," he apologised, handing the steaming mug of coffee to the young man. There was an awkward silence for a moment but Takano returned to his desk.

"Umm, Takano?" Takano grunted in reply. "The manuscript should be done by the weekend."

_What did I say that for? _Ritsu started to panic. The dream from last night exploded into Ritsu's mind and blood rushed to his face so fast, he was afraid it was gonna burst from every orifice. Takano waited for Ritsu to finish his little mental fit. He couldn't stop thinking of Ritsu all night.

"I thought you had booked the weekend off," Takano asked.

"Err, I had." Ritsu felt uncomfortable. Blood pumped around his face, and he couldn't bear to have Takano find out about his dream.

"Yo! Masamune!" Yokozawa entered. The stronger more muscular man was a much better suited mate for Takano – at least that's how Ritsu saw it. Getting up, Ritsu decided to sulk out of the room hopefully unnoticed.

"Oi, Onodera!" Takano called but Ritsu pushed through the crowd to get away from the office.

Running up the stairs heading straight for the roof, Ritsu bumped into several people and shouted back his apologies for the rush. He couldn't get the image of Yokozawa and Takano together out of his head. He sprinted the last few steps before he reached the cold wind that hit him right in the face. The sky was grey as rainclouds threatened overhead, the wind was coarse as it sliced through him. Gathering himself for a few minutes he tried with no success to rid himself of the image of last night. _Breathe in. Breathe out. _His body became numb with the cold, his breathe was white in the air.

"You should at least wear a coat." Ritsu jumped as Takano crept up on him. His face was red and his breath was wheezed out of him. He had chased Ritsu without thinking. The older man turned on the younger man. "Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not avoiding you," Ritsu protested. Takano rested his arm above Ritsu's head, making him loom over the younger man.

"You've been avoiding me for several days," he insisted. "What was that all about just now?"

"What was what about?"

"Yokozawa came in to the office and you bolt right out of there with your face like a beetroot." Takano closed in on him. Ritsu could feel the older man's breath on his skin. He tried to look away but Takano pulled his face back onto him. There was no escape. His cheeks rosy red and tears threatening to make an entrance; it took all of Ritsu's willpower to stop him from saying anything. "What's going on?"

"I just can't stand Yokozawa, that's all." Not the entire truth but it wasn't a complete lie. Ritsu felt threatened by Yokozawa. He wanted Takano all to himself. The evil smirk on Yokozawa's face confronted the young man. "He's always all over you and it drives me crazy. "

_Shit, _he thought. He went to correct himself but Takano stopped his lips with his own. The pressure from the past several days overflowed and Ritsu did not argue with this encounter. Takano moved his hand to entwine with Ritsu's. It was cold but he did not object. Pulling away Takano felt a sudden relief overwhelm him. He smiled.

"You don't do jealousy any favours," he said looking Ritsu straight in the eye.

"What! I am not jealous," the younger man howled, but the blood in his face spread to all over his face. Takano chuckled a little and then moved in for another kiss before whispering something into Ritsu's ear.

Takano reached his hand across Ritsu's cheek. The younger man looked gorgeous as he laid there on Takano's bed, his eyes relaxed as the older man toyed with his body. Takano smiled as his hand wandered down Ritsu's body, finding a nice spot on his stomach. Creeping slightly, he kissed and licked at the neck, which further aroused Ritsu. The predator grinned. Looking up at the younger man, he kissed his stomach before plunging under the duvet.

"T-T-Takano" Ritsu cried out, his cheeks burned red. Takano smiled softly as he unzipped Ritsu, revealing a large package. He was happy to see it. Ritsu pushed his back into the bed as Takano's tongue rolled across his member. Pure bliss. Takano's hand went up Ritsu's shirt to tickle the erect nipples.

Before he could protest, Takano slipped Ritsu's cock into his mouth and jerked his head up and down, forcing Ritsu to cry out in pleasure than protest. The young editor had his hands on the chief's bold shoulders, the feel of skin further arousing him, the muscles felt amazing under his palms. Their temperature began to rise as Takano continued on his quest for semen. Before Ritsu could cry out, he placed his palms firmly onto Takano's shoulder to stop him from finishing.

Ritsu quickly climbed on top of Takano, before the older man could whisk him away. Their eyes locked, Takano waited for Ritsu to continue. The younger man gulped as he felt immense pressure. Ritsu blushed and his hands started to shake, Takano chuckled.

"It's not funny!"

"I know, it's not. It's sweet." Takano placed his hands on top of Ritsu's reassuring him that he could do it. Swallowing hard, Ritsu began to unbutton Takano's trousers. He dared not look at his lover, but he had been thinking long and hard on their relationship. Was he ready to take the leap? Takano tingled with pleasure as Ritsu's fingers touched his member. His heart beat became erratic and he forced the urge to pounce with great difficulty.

Ritsu watched Takano's chest as his hand slid up and down on Takano's volcano. His hand became moist quickly as Takano's excitement got the better of him. Groans of pleasure slipped from Takano's lips as Ritsu inserted a finger into Takano's rim. It made the young man blush and his heart fill with joy knowing that he was pleasuring his lover. Unable to control himself, Takano grabbed Ritsu, who was hesitant and slow, and pulled him back onto the bed taking control of the situation.

"Takano, I thought – "

"Shhh," Takano said, his finger on Ritsu's lips. He kissed the younger man, his tongue rolling around in Ritsu's mouth lapping up his saliva. He pressed his body against Ritsu; their temperatures raised the more physical they got. Takano's hand went to Ritsu's cock before proceeding on to the rim. Ritsu cried out, gasping for breath but quickly coming back for more. He finally accepted it. His want for Takano. He had always wanted Takano, but was always afraid. Of being hurt? No. Of losing the man he truly loved. No matter how much he rejected or pushed Takano away, he always wanted him and him alone.

Their passion resonated throughout the room. The windows steamed as the bedroom became a sauna. Takano plunged his thick meat into Ritsu's ass, at first gently but growing more aggressive as their desires blossomed. Takano took the lead first having Ritsu on his back, messing the sheets up as he attempted to grab them for safety. Takano's drive was rewarded with throbs from his dick, pulsating into Ritsu's backside. While Takano stopped for a brief breath, Ritsu grabbed up to Takano and passionately stole a kiss.

Takano swung Ritsu round so he sat on him, his body bounced up and down. His fingernails dug into Takano's chest, Takano's teeth sunk into Ritsu's chest. Ecstasy ravished them, body and soul. Takano switched Ritsu into a position where Ritsu faced away from Takano, his arse high up in the air waiting for it to be fucked. Sliding his cock in and out of Ritsu gave Takano the peace he needed to calm his heart. Takano fucked Ritsu, Ritsu was sure he was gonna burst. It became harder and faster. Sweat dripped from both men. Takano reached around and grabbed Ritsu's erection, pulsating his hand to the rhythm of his dick as he fucked the young man.

Cries of pleasure echoed. Ritsu's cock throbbed. He let out a huge moan as his seeds burst from his dick, covering the sheets with white moist. As Ritsu finished, Takano felt his own semen squirt from him into Ritsu's arse. The young man felt the older man's member throb inside him and pushed onto the older man, begging to go faster. It was almost there. The throbbing pulsated through Ritsu. Takano went faster, harder, until –

Ritsu's arse dripped semen. Both men were so exhausted from their night of passion. Takano lied next to his lover, his arm embracing the young man. Looking at Ritsu's exhausted face, he smiled and lit up a fag. Ritsu opened his eyes to see the older man staring at him.

"I love you." The words came from Ritsu's mouth before he could stop himself, but he did not blush or hide. Takano touched by the confession kissed Ritsu on the nose.

"I love you too, Ritsu."


End file.
